Dear Harry, Letters from home
by tallonfoot357
Summary: Harry was on guard when Ginny's letter came, It was what kept him going, what kept him from going mad with cold and hunger. Sweet little fic, Set in DH. READ AND REVIEW! And yes i know that the summary is suckey, but the fic is good, ONESHOT!


Dear Harry, Letters from home.  
**By tallonfoot357.  
READ AND REVIEW!**

Harry Potter sat at the entrance of the tent, he was on guard.  
It was cold and damp, all he wanted was a good meal and a warm fire.  
He knew that would never happen, they all did.  
Until the war was over no one had the simple pleasures in life such as food and heat and was looking out at the forest, silently counting the drops of water that melted and fell on the ground.  
'ninety eight' he thought as it fell of the leaf.

There was a bright sudden light and a slight smell of smoke.  
Harry, who had had his wand in the air, put it down when he saw what had made the noise.

Sitting in a small clearing that was burned away from how it came into the night was a small package.

Harry felt his heart leap at the small thing.

"Home" he thought.  
He bent over it and picked it up.

He held the small thing close for a moment than slid back down on the side of the tent and opened it.

Inside it was a large Green Jumper, It smelled of flowers, the wood of a broom handle and Treacle tarts.  
He did not, as he would have any other time of the year, hold it up to his face and bask in the wonderful smell, but pulled it up over his three other shirts.  
It was so cold that he had to layer almost all of his clothes to keep somewhat warm.

Next he picked up the Letter, he broke the wax seal and started to read…..

The hand writing was small and neat, it looped in the all the right places.

"_Dear Harry  
__How are you?_

_Are you cold  
__Are you hungry?_

_Oh, how I yearn to have you safe in my arms with not a care in the world.  
To feel your chest moving with each breath you take….  
_

_Oh! Listen to me. I am sure that the last thing you want to hear is me worry.  
I think I am turning into my mother, (Hence the Jumper!)_

_I know, I know. You can't write back but I think I shall ask you __Anyway._

_How is the "hunt"?  
__I hope it's going well. (Or what ever you are dooing)  
__Much is same here on "the home front"._

_Hogwarts is still Hogwarts, hard homework, fattening foods and Binns is __still boring as hell.  
_

_I am sure that by now you have heard that shape is headmaster.__He is not too bad really…..  
__If he was not a death eater than I should think that he would make a  
__somewhat descent headmaster. (Although never as good as Dumbledore) _

_There are two death eaters that are on the staff. __The carrows._

_Not much to say about them, they teach DADA and Muggle studies.  
And they teach it from a Death eater POV….  
Oh well.  
_

_But don't worry, they might not be getting any trying form Carrow,  
we are making sure that as many people as we can know how to fight.  
Me, Neville and Luna have re-started DA.  
_

_Many people say that we were the best to run it,  
because we were some of the first to go along with it, I think they just find us the closest thing to you. ;)_

_Neville said something to me that I think is one of the wisest things he has ever said…  
"We only loose all hope when we stop wanting it, when we give up"  
I think he was right.  
He is so different know, It's like he has grown out of his Boy-ness and really become a man, you would have to see him to know what I meant._

_Well I must go; I have to get to bed.  
__Keep fighting, love, we are. And we shall never stop._

_As long as my love is there for you, than I shall never stop.  
Yours for all of eternity, Ginny."  
_

Harry wiped a tear form his cheek.  
Yes he had broken up with Ginny, but she would not have it.  
No, they were not dating, but Ginny had threatened to tell her family that he had dumped her, all she asked is that she would be able to send him letters.  
That was it.

He could not write back because the spell that was used traced where it was sent from.  
Ginny knew this. She knew that she would not get any thing in return, but she did it any way.

Harry re-read the letter, he found it funny all the things she put in the letter showed just how well she new him.  
Like the bit about 'Dumbledore will always be better.'  
She also down played the Carrow's,  
he knew that they were bad. And tortured the students, he knew that Ginny was one of them; It was the price of the rebel.  
Although it still killed him to know that she was being hurt and he was not there to protect her.

When Harry thought of what a father or husband was to do, the first word that came to his mind was 'protector' than 'provider'.  
Protector to keep her safe from hurt and pain, and provider to give her warmth, love and support.

It pained him to know that he was not her husband and not there to do any thing for her.

Harry stood up and tucked the letter in the pouch that he hung around his neck and walked into the tent.

"Where did you get the Jumper?" Ron asked.

"Home"


End file.
